Winry's Project
by Demon Slaying Hanyou
Summary: A series of drabbles based on famous quoations. Slowly, are Edward and Winry coming together? Maybe... EdxWin
1. Ability

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of the quotes.

Summary: Winry gets a project that makes her reflect upon her life, in many different aspects. Ed/Winry implied. The Author's note inside shall explain more.

Author's note: I came up for the idea from a book I have. It's a bunch of quotations in a whole bunch of categories. I'm going to try to pick one quote on each subject, and write a small chappie about it. Wish me luck with your reviews!

Category: **Ability**

Quote: **Skill to do comes of doing.**

Person who said it: **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Yes, tonight Winry started her newly assigned project for school. Using a huge book full of the "wise" words of dead people, she had to explain what some of them meant to her. As she arrived home, she settled herself at the table and began to work on her assignment, anxious to finish.

She opened to the front of the book and began at the first heading, which said "ability". Yeah, she had ability. Therefore, after looking through a couple of pages, the blonde mechanic found one.

As she thought about it, she felt something soft rubbing against her bare leg. (She's wearing shorts and a tube top.) Looking down, she saw loyal Den sitting beside her, nuzzling her leg for attention. Edward and Alphonse had left only a week ago after reducing their home into a pile of burnt rubble to join the military, and Pinako had said she needed some time away. Winry Rockbell would have the run of the house for a month. What could be better?

As she patted Den's silky black head, she clicked her pen continuously. She picked out one that read: "Skill to do comes of doing." What did that mean? Then Winry remembered the dya she first tried to make auto-mail.

(**Flashback**. Winry is seven.)

"That's sad Winry." Pinako's criticism his Winry like a whip that almost sent her sprawling. Tears formed in her blue eyes, ready to flood the house it seemed.

"Don't take it like that now. You've never even tried before. If you stick with it, you'll get better," the slight reassurance made the parentless girl smile. Her mom and dad always helped people, so she wanted to be like them and Granny. Maybe, if she were good enough, she would be able to do it for work, as her guardian did.

Moreover, as the young Rockbell had worked with all the tools and material, she had realized that she liked how they felt, how she could handle them. She wanted to keep doing it. Making auto-mail to help people, yet being able to play with her tools was the best thing ever! She'd never guessed that one day; she'd be making these limbs for her best friend.

**(Present)**

Looking back on it, Winry Rockbell could see how each time she made something, each tip the old woman had given her, helped her improve. Now, she was one of the best. Still, the work did have its down points. She also remembered the night Edward was brought in, covered in blood and paler than snow. In addition, the strong, intimidating suit of armor carrying him was none other than gentle, loving Alphonse.

Still as she wrote her thoughts in her notebook and stroked Den softly, she remembered the good times too. Those times, she told herself, are the ones I'll love and cherish, always.


	2. Absence

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of the quotes.

Category: **Absence**

Quote: **Friends, although absent, are still present.**

Person who said it: **Cicero**

The brisk, fall breeze caused the tree limbs to sway violently against each other, sending torrents of red, gold, and a few green leave to fly upon the ground. Many people crawled deeply into their sweaters and jacks, retreating into their homes. The weather was slowly growing colder, and it would only get worse before it got better.

Young Winry Rockbell also ran home, another quote in mind as she battled against the gusty winds. _Friends, although absent, are still present? What does that mean? If someone's gone, then that person is gone!_ _Stupid famous people and their complicated language stuff!_ She pulled her fleece sweater closer to her body as she walked, quickening her pace. The sooner she got home and finished her homework and chores, the sooner she could go to bed. She hadn't slept at all last night because Den was having some health problems that resulted in him needing to be let outside quite frequently.

As she neared the dirt path leading to home, Winry saw the familiar cement mixture used at the base of the metal pole used to keep the street sign standing. Within it, were three handprints: Winry's, Al's, and Ed's handprints lay side by side. She remembered they had snuck around and done that shortly after the cement had been poured. After that, although the proper name was Wholly Rd., most called it Handprint Rd., in honor of the mischief-makers.

Giggling at the memory, Winry slowed ever so slightly to gaze at the miniature landmark. As she passed it though, she picked up some speed to make it home quickly. When finally she did enter, Den stood, wagging his tail and barking happily. Winry shed her lairs until she was in a white T-shirt and a black skirt. Petting his silky head until he was calm once more, the young mechanic led the old mongrel to the kitchen, fed him some dry dog food, and gave him fresh water.

Hanging off a cupboard door was an old Christmas ornament, a white star with a photo of four-year-old Al laughing as five-year-old Winry tripped over Ed. Although, the picture failed to show it, she remembered she had tripped over her untied shoelace. It had been their first day of Kindergarten. She had fallen over him and they landed, side-by-side, on the ground.

She laughed, setting Den's dinner upon the floor for him. She walked to the kitchen table and began to write. She now understood what it meant. Moreover, she could summarize it in a single word.

_Memories_

R&R


	3. Actions

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of the quotes.

Category: **Action**

Quote: **Actions speak louder than words.**

Person who said it: **Proverb**

((Flashback. Mrs. Briggs' first grade classroom. Febuary 14. Winry and Ed are 6. Al is 5.))

Young Edward Elric looked around his first grade classroom. All 14 of the students in his class were putting valentines on the desks of the other students. He was no exception with his small, handmade cards with the words 'Be my valentine' on them in red marker. On the inside was a heart with a smiley face in it. Both he and Al were supposed to make their own, but poor Edward had never been good with drawing and crafty things, so Al had made both his and his elder brothers' valentine cards.

After a few minutes of trying to make his way around, the golden-haired boy arrived at a desk in the front. Many cards lay on it, all sentimental in their own way. He grabbed out a special card from his packet and slid it under the rest. Then he began to deliver the rest of his load. He turned around a bit too quickly, however, and ended up dropping them on the floor. He picked them up quickly before they were stepped on.

Curiosity took hold of the young alchemist as he peeked inside the desk. Among drawings, art supplies, and a few personal touches, a very familiar doll lay up front, next to a picture of a middle age couple who looked very much in love. The woman had a small baby in her arms who didn't seem to enjoy the attention. Prying finished, Ed left and smiled as he delivered the rest of his cards.

After things had settled down, the teacher told everyone to be seated. Once they obeyed, she allowed them to open their valentines. Ed did, recognizing each name. Most were store bought. Others were hand-made but, like his own, weren't very special. One was very personal and made him a tad jealous.

Finally, he finished. Unlike his classmates, Edward was frowning. Winry was the only person in his class whom hadn't given him a card! Nothing showed that she knew he existed. His face flushed slightly and he fought back tears. He went to grab a book out of his desk to hide the terrible display, but instead his hands fell on something small.

He pulled it out gingerly, and smiled. It was a small hair tie made up of bits of yarn woven together. He'd seen his friend making friendship bracelets the same way. Inside was an elastic, which allowed it to stretch. He also found a handmade card in the shape of a heart. Inside were four words he'd always remember, even if they didn't mean as much then.

To: Edward

Love: Winry

At a desk in the front, another girl explored her stash. At the very bottom, there was a small, homemade card. The coloring and handwriting were a bit clumsy, but the lacey borders and the nice colors made her smile. The message inside made it as valuable as all the candy and nice things the other cards had. It said:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Nobody knows me_

_As good as you!_

((After school, Ed, Al, and Winry are walking home))

"So, brother," Al said, catching up with Ed, "Did you get any good cards?" Had he not been in front of Alphonse, Edward would have been caught blushing.

"Nah, just the usual," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Turning his head, he looked at the blonde-haired girl who was catching up. "Besides, with Winry bugging me about not drinking my milk at lunch, I couldn't concentrate on anything." He glared accusingly at her.

Immediately, Winry's hands were on her hips as she stopped in front of the brothers. "Well, if you keep avoiding milk, you'll always be the size of an ant!"

"Who are you calling so small that he can fit through a doggie door standing up?"

Sighing, Alphonse sidestepped the angry Rockbell and kept walking along the dirt road. "I would have hated to see what they said to each other on their cards," he muttered, blissfully ignorant of the exchange that had made his friends very happy.

Me: yeah, short and sweet. No idea where it came from, but it's something. R&R!


	4. Gratitude

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of the quotes.

A/N: This chapter is after Winry writes her journal. I may return to that original plot at a later date, but not right now.

**Quote: **"Silent gratitude isn't much use to anyone"

**By: **G.B Stern

Winry Rockbell could have killed her childhood friend where he lay.

Edward Elric had come to her three days before, automail arm shattered like cheap glass and leg much too short. Now, he lay on the couch as Winry glared at him. Only the light from the candle she'd set on the nightstand lit up his face. Not once in all the years she'd helped him out had he said thank you, of given any other compliment. No, he was always trying to find that Philosopher's Stone and solve everybody's problems, except hers. When asked about, he'd say it was only for him and his brother, but Winry knew inside the FullMetal Alchemist the heart of a teddy bear.

But their journey wasn't the issue right now. She'd spent three days and two night making his new automail arm and adjusting his leg. First, she'd revised the design, then revised it agina when she realized he'd actually grown. Then, she'd been right in the middle of making it when she'd run out of screws. Winry had then run into town in the rain to fetch more, then come back and continued working. Even after all the labor she'd put into it, Edward had not given her any sign of gratitude. But really, you'd think she'd be used to it by now…

"Winry, you should really go to bed. Brother will be fine." Al, once again in shambles, lay in a box where he awaited his brother's attention. Winry tried to hid her look of sympathy. She knew all too well how devoted Ed and Al were to each other and that, as soon as he awoke, Ed would repair his brother.

"But what if something happens?" There would be little Al could do, except call for help.

"It's alright, you need your sleep."

"Nah, that's okay."

"I guess so," Al finally conceded. "Night." The armor was unable to sleep as humans did, but he bowed his head, allowing his soul to rest.

Winry leaned back into a chair, sighing. Did Ed really care at all? She used to think they were family, but had she become just her mechanic?

When she awoke in the morning, the blonde immediately looked at the couch. Edward was gone. Looking at the crate in the corner, she realized his brother had left too. She stood and peeked outside, smiling at what she saw. The brothers were sparring as they always did. Winry sat down on the porch steps, watching them.

Repeatedly, Ed rushed his younger sibling, only to be deflected. Soon enough, Al grabbed Edward by the foot and threw him. Whether this was an accident or not may never be certain, but Ed flew through the air, only to land in the alp of an unsuspecting Winry Rockbell. The two looked at each other for a moment, the separated, hiding blushes.

It was that afternoon, however, that Winry would never forget. Rain poured down again, reflecting her mood as she sat by the river. The Elrics would be catching a train to Central tonight, and Winry could do nothing but let them go. She felt utterly helpless, trapped in a hole while the world revolved above, always out of grasp.

"Hey, Winry," the voice made her turn her head. Gazing up, her azure eyes met his golden ones. His gaze was not angry, but soft.

"Edward?" She questioned his motives for being her with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say, thanks. I know you worked hard, and Al told me I haven't exactly been very grateful. Really though, I am." The words were awkward, but sincere enough to warm the girl's heart.

"Thanks Ed. You don't know how much that means."

Somehow, when the brothers departed that evening. Winry did not feel quite so gloomy. Her face was bright in the light of the full moon beaming down. Even as she waved, she knew it would not be the last time they saw each other. No longer did she doubt her worth. Two simple words had been all it had taken to assure her for life.


End file.
